


Подростки и гормоны

by IryStorm, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юный Стив — до невозможности красивый, Клинт не может перестать смеяться, Тор — просить прощения, а Тони понятия не имеет, как умудрялся принимать правильные решения, когда был младше. И, по правде говоря, не хочет знать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подростки и гормоны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One with the Teenage Hormones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344488) by [cherryfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryfeather/pseuds/cherryfeather). 



> Тони и Стив — совершеннолетние, однако временно вернулись в подростковые тела.

Клинт ржал, не переставая, уже минут двадцать. Тони бы его стукнул, не будь он сейчас на целый фут ниже.

— Ненавижу тебя, — вместо этого сказал он. Клинт всхлипнул от смеха, и даже Беннер изобразил что-то наподобие усмешки.

— Хватит, Соколиный Глаз, — оборвал его Стив, и даже несмотря на то, что его голос стал выше, в нем отчетливо слышались знакомые нотки. Клинт проглотил очередной смешок и, извиняясь, махнул рукой.

Тор же все не унимался.

— Мой брат всегда был неуемным затейником, мне искренне жаль, друзья мои.

Тони это уже достало, ну правда. Не Тор был виноват в том, что бог озорства счел забавным прямо в разгар битвы превратить их со Стивом в парочку подростков. Хотя Тони очень, очень хотел кого-нибудь в этом обвинить. И в любом случае, его бушующим гормонам надоело играть в гляделки с щенячьим взглядом асгардца.

— Мы знаем, Тор. — Оттолкнувшись от стола, Тони прокрутился в кресле. К несчастью, при этом его взгляд упал на Стива, а это было очень, очень плохо. Он торопливо отвернулся и уставился в стену конференц-зала. Вот так. Хорошо. Безопасно. — Это не твоя вина, успокойся уже.

— Полагаю, ты не знаешь, когда действие заклятия кончится? — Голос Стива все еще был голосом Стива — ровным и натасканным отдавать приказы. И этот голос странным образом действовал на Тони. Ну прекрасно. Он и в первый-то раз едва пережил свой подростковый возраст. Как он мог держать себя в руках — образно говоря — когда вокруг было столько до боли красивых людей? Да он понятия не имел. Может, позже стоило взять себя в руки в буквальном смысле... «О нет, нет-нет-нет, не стоило думать об этом в зале с кучей народу, успокойся, парень!» — мысленно простонал Тони и отчаянно попытался представить панд и Ника Фьюри. И еще с десяток совершенно несексуальных вещей. Вот так, отлично.

— Не думаю, что действие продлится дольше нескольких дней, — задумчиво изрек Тор. — Локи быстро теряет интерес, не могу представить, чтобы этот фарс забавлял его долго.

— Спасибо Одину за это. — Тони даже не собирался извиняться за ехидство в своих словах.

— На самом деле ты не ребенок, Старк, прекращай вести себя так, — сказала сидящая на другом конце комнаты Наташа. Сложив руки за спинкой своего кресла, Тони показал ей средний палец. Он может дуться, если хочет, и даже бросить команду, потому что не может сражаться. А если не сражается, то это и не его команда. «Боже, — пронеслось в голове, — да я и правда думаю, как подросток».

— Тони, — укоряюще сказал Стив. От этого тона «я-капитан-и-отдаю-приказы-даже-если-выгляжу-как-школьник» у Тони мурашки пробежали по спине. Стив был безжалостно привлекательным в любом возрасте, хотя Тони был уверен, что в юности тот так не выглядел. И Тони был за это благодарен; он не хотел постоянно бояться, что тощий Стив сломает ребро в попытках просто вдохнуть или еще чем-то причинит себе боль. Стива происходящее словно бы вообще не волновало, он все так же командовал и контролировал всех и вся. Тони ему искренне завидовал.

— Тони, пожалуйста, ты не помогаешь, а нам надо решить, что со всем этим делать.

Стараясь ни на кого не смотреть, Тони взял со стола планшет.

— Что решать-то? Фьюри написал. Мы отстранены, Вдова за главную, Коулсона назначили нянькой. Конец. Можно мне теперь уйти? — Он отчаянно хотел побыстрее выбраться из этой комнаты, адского сексуального напряжения и собственных штанов.

Стив раздраженно вздохнул, и этот вздох, на пол-октавы выше, чем обычно, все равно звучал очень сексуально.

— Ну-ка дай сюда. — Шагнув вперед, он встал прямо позади Тони и отобрал планшет. По шее пробежали мурашки. Стив снова вздохнул. — Вот только ты упустил, что Фьюри приказал срочно обследоваться у медиков.

И тогда все узнают, что от гормонов у Тони рвет крышу. Боже, как он раньше-то жил со всей этой бездной веществ, претендующих на звание крови?

— Правда?

— Ага.

Послышался стук — видимо, Стив положил планшет на стол, — а затем кресло Тони развернули. Стив смотрел на него сверху вниз, его голубые глаза и светлые волосы складывались в совершенно очаровательный образ. Внутри у Тони все перевернулось.

— Пойдем.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — сорвалось с губ. Предатели-руки оттолкнулись от подлокотников, поднимая Тони с кресла, а чертовы ноги понесли его вслед за Стивом по извилистому лабиринту коридоров прямо в медотсек. Ох и долгая будет прогулка.

Шагая за Стивом, Тони мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Нужно покончить с этим как можно быстрее, он ведь Тони Старк, он совращал людей еще когда учился в колледже и был того же возраста, что сейчас, только по-настоящему. Несколько раз он ловил собственное отражение в хромированной отделке стен и довольно хмыкал — он, как и тогда, все еще был загадочно привлекательным парнем. И он не станет корчить из себя требующую спасения принцессу, о нет, он будет одной из тех воинствующих леди, которые могут надрать принцу зад, взобраться на его коня и укатить в закат. И пофиг, что Тони эта аналогия не подходит. Происходящее безумие было отличным поводом приударить за Стивом, а после списать все на гормоны и временное помешательство. Стив, будучи истинным джентльменом, примет его оправдания за чистую монету. Это как собрать все карточки «Побега из тюрьмы»[1] и использовать их столько раз, сколько захочется. И эта аналогия тоже не работала, чтоб ее.

Тони ненавидел ситуацию за то, что не мог мыслить ясно.

— Я тоже, — коротко сказал Стив, и Тони сообразил, что последнюю мысль высказал вслух. — Мне все это совершенно не нравится.

— Бравому капитану сложно приспособиться? — мягко подначил Тони, ускоряя шаг, чтобы сравняться со Стивом. Сейчас разница в их росте была еще более заметна, чем обычно: к Тони вернулось долговязое тощее тело подростка, Стиву же достались практически идеальные пропорции.

— Конечно, сложно, — поморщился Стив. — Такого тела у меня никогда не было.

Тони поразмышлял над этим. Он знал, что нужно выказать больше сочувствия, и правда хотел быть хорошим другом и подставить Стиву плечо. Но в мыслях крутилось все больше грязное, и Тони стоило большого труда заставить свой мозг отпустить идеи, за которые он цеплялся.

— Так это для тебя в новинку? — Тони очень старался, чтобы голос звучал хрипло и низко — черт знает, ломался он уже или еще нет.

Но Стив кивнул, и что это, неужели румянец на его щеках? Тони пригляделся — ну точно же. Мысль, что он мог делать со Стивом то же, что Стив делал с ним, заставила Тони осмелеть и шагнуть ближе. Стив не пошевелился, и Тони ощутил привычное биение адреналина в крови. Как при езде на велике, честное слово.

— Каким ты был в старшей школе, Стив?

— Тощим, — выпалил тот, и в его словах слышалась ирония. Тони отчаянно захотелось сгладить — сцеловать — эту горькую улыбку с его губ. — Меня частенько поколачивали.

И это первое, что ему вспоминается? Ужасно. Тони стало грустно.

— Я бы за тобой присмотрел, — не думая, заявил он. Когда до него дошло, что именно он сказал, Тони вздрогнул: обычно Стив не любил, когда за него вступались. Тони бросил на Стива немного взволнованный взгляд, но тот молчал. Взамен Тони увидел, как его уши, щеки и шею до самого воротника заливает румянцем. Ох... ладно. Может, тогда он может продолжить?

— Да, — сказал он, возвращаясь к обычному, по-старковски уверенному тону. — Я бы надрал зад любому, кто посмел бы тебя тронуть.

— Ты ненамного больше, чем тогдашний я, — Стив улыбнулся уголком губ, и Тони усмехнулся в ответ:

— Тогда, наверное, хорошо, что у меня есть ты — такой, как сейчас.

Стив, казалось, покраснел еще сильнее:

— Наверное.

— Готов поспорить, ты был бы спортсменом, — поддразнил Тони. Стив рассмеялся и покачал головой, но Тони настаивал: — Нет, даже всеамериканским спортсменом [2], да легко.

Теперь рассмеялись они оба. Стив немного расслабился, и Тони, переведя взгляд на потолок, лукаво усмехнулся.

— Знаешь, у меня ведь не было нормального опыта в старшей школе. Слишком юный, слишком... да пофиг. Хотя я об этом много думал. — Он перевел взгляд на Стива. — Всегда хотел, чтобы мой парень-квотербек [3] носил мои книги.

Стив внезапно снова напрягся, нахмурился, глядя перед собой, словно запрещал себе смотреть на Тони. Вот же.

Да к черту! К черту все, Тони просто продолжал:

— Какой-нибудь здоровяк, крепкий, но милый, понимаешь? Встречал бы меня у шкафчиков, держал бы мои книги. И затыкал придурков вокруг. — Он посмотрел на Стива лукаво, с вызовом. — Пропускал бы командные собрания, чтобы зависать со мной за трибунами.

Стив шумно выдохнул. Это было даже лучше, чем пить для храбрости.

Подобравшись, Тони потянулся, чтобы взять Стива за запястье. Тот дернулся, но не отстранился, по-прежнему смотрел перед собой, все сильнее заливаясь румянцем.

— Ты ведь никогда этого не делал, а, Стив? Никогда не прогуливал, чтобы повалять дурака, просто потому что хотел — и кто-то так же сильно хотел тебя. Потому что ты был юным и... ну, знаешь, просто ловил момент, ведь жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы этого не делать. — Тони снова потерял мысль, черт возьми, неужели в юности он был таким мямлей? Да и фиг с ним, главное, что со Стивом срабатывало — Тони чувствовал, как бешено бьется под пальцами его пульс.

— Нет, — слегка дрожащим голосом ответил Стив. — Я никому не был интересен.

Сейчас или никогда.

— Мне интересен, — выдохнул Тони. Рука Стива в его ладони дернулась и обхватила в ответ.

Спасибо боженьке и всем святым, в паре футов рядом обнаружилась каморка для чистящих средств. Тони ударился спиной о стену, Стив впечатал ладони по обе стороны от его плеч, и господи-боже-мой, он его поцеловал. Губы Стива мазнули по его губам, неловко, беспомощно, и Тони, зарывшись пальцами в его светлые волосы, заставил повернуть голову. Вот теперь было удобно и гораздо, гораздо лучше. Стив застонал, и Тони, всхлипнув, крепче к нему прижался.

— Я не выдержу, — со стоном выдохнул Стив, будто ему было больно отстраняться. — Тони, это безумие...

— Молчи, — приказал Тони, пытаясь притянуть Стива обратно к себе и снова поцеловать, и при этом желательно потрогать везде, куда мог дотянуться. Он не знал, куда деть руки — так сильно завелся. Тони в буквальном смысле превратился в подростка, странного и неуклюжего, но точно знающего, чего он хочет, и когда Стив снова беспомощно простонал и поцеловал его крепче, Тони понял, что готов кончить прямо сейчас.

— Боже, Стив... — Он откинулся на стену, и Стив подхватил — поцеловал шею, линию челюсти, оттянув воротник рубашки, провел языком по ключице, не переставая постанывать — растерянно и жадно. Тони едва не спустил прямо в штаны, черт бы побрал эти подростковые штучки!

— Прекрати, прекрати меня вылизывать, — взмолился он, подтягивая Стива выше к себе. — Просто поцелуй...

И Стив поцеловал, удерживая его лицо в ладонях так бережно, словно оно было хрустальным. Тони не надо было этого всего, он не хотел, чтобы Стив был с ним так мил, когда все, чем они тут занимались, было просто гормональной встряской. Он говорил себе: все дело в гормонах, к черту тугой комок в груди, это просто гормоны, нельзя принимать их за чувства. Это ведь Стив, не какая-нибудь фантазия... черт, да кого Тони обманывал? Это и была фантазия, одна из тех, которые преследовали его кучу лет, и всегда, всегда в них был Стив.

Выбросив из головы дурацкие логичные мысли, Тони подался вперед, вжимаясь в пах Стива, и это явно работало: Стив шумно выдохнул и повторил движение. Одной рукой он уперся в стену, не давая им обоим упасть, а другой подхватил Тони под задницу и поднял... боже, быть подростком — это очень круто!

— Тони, что мы делаем? — пробормотал Стив между поцелуями, по-прежнему неловкими и неумелыми. Стив не знал, как по-настоящему целовать, у него не было обширной практики, как у Тони, и Тони мог это исправить, да он хотел этого! Хотя прямо сейчас ему больше хотелось исправить то, что Стив его почему-то не целует.

— Валяем дурака. На что еще это похоже? — Тони знал, что когда вернет свое настоящее тело, ему будет более неловко не за то, что он обвивал Стива всеми конечностями, как дерево, а за то, что это происходило в тесной каморке. — Не думай, Стив, пожалуйста, не думай, мы можем просто списать это на дурацкие подростковые гормоны и никогда потом не вспоминать, если хочешь, но, пожалуйста...

Внезапно — о ужас! — Стив отстранился, легко высвобождаясь из жадной хватки и не обращая никакого внимания на недовольный вскрик. Между его бровей пролегла привычная складка, он тяжело дышал, смущенно глядя на Тони сверху вниз. Это было дико неправильно — то, что он не целовал Тони, что опустил его вниз, что вообще отстранился.

— Так ты хочешь? — сорвано спросил Стив, и Тони понятия не имел, о чем он вообще говорит. — Хочешь просто списать все на гормоны и... не говорить потом об этом, и...

Одной рукой он все еще зарывался в волосы Тони, но выглядел при этом потерянным. Ему не шло, Тони был в этом виноват и ненавидел себя за это.

— Потому что я не этого хочу. — Зрачки голубых глаз Стива расширились, щеки снова залило румянцем — все это было чересчур для Тони, для его хрупкой обороны из легкомыслия. Оборона пала, ее сломал Стив, и как это вообще было возможно? Неужели Тони всегда так нуждался в ком-то, или все дело было в Стиве? Неужели ему просто был нужен Стив? Так сильно нужен...

Слова полились из него, перебивая друг друга, и Тони ненавидел себя за эту искренность и уязвимость. Но рядом был только Стив, а перед ним — не стыдно.

— Нет, не хочу, я правда хочу не этого, просто подумал...

Стив оборвал его признания поцелуем, слава небесам — глубоким и жадным, шагнул ближе, снова поднимая, прижимая к себе и касаясь. Сейчас Стив держал его уверенно, дрожа от ответных прикосновений, низко стонал, наклоняясь для очередного поцелуя. Тони потом обязательно пошлет Локи благодарственную корзинку с фруктами. Свободной рукой Стив скользнул под его рубашку, погладил живот кончиками пальцев, посылая мурашки по всему телу. Тони едва успел подумать о том, что хорошо бы избавиться от рубашки совсем и зайти немного дальше, когда...

Когда дверь каморки со стуком распахнулась, и Стив от удивления отпустил Тони на пол. Тони охнул, поспешно оправляя одежду, и Коулсон на пороге тяжко вздохнул.

— Мне явно недостаточно платят за эту работу, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Мы...

— Не хочу ничего слышать, — перебил он Стива и сжал переносицу. — Пожалуйста, давайте просто...

— Гормоны в голову ударили, вы же тоже когда-то были молодым, Коулсон, — беззаботно сказал Тони и, схватив Стива за покрасневшую руку, первым вышел из каморки. Сейчас он смотрел на ситуацию куда позитивнее.

— Мне очень жаль, — обернувшись, несчастно сказал Стив. Шедший за ними Коулсон остановился. — Немного тяжело...

— Я на самом деле не хочу ничего слышать, Капитан, — твердо сказал тот.

— Сэр, просто я не хочу, чтобы вы думали...

— Капитан Роджерс, пожалуйста! Прекратите.

— Ну ты и трепло, Стив. — Тони подмигнул в надежде, что его искреннее удовольствие смягчит смущение Стива. Тот споткнулся, выйдя в коридор, и Тони был на все сто уверен, что никогда еще не чувствовал себя лучше, чем сейчас.

Стив неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, а спустя мгновение осторожно, словно не зная, как Тони на это среагирует, взял его за руку. Тони сжал его ладонь в ответ.

«Ох уж эти подростки...» — подумал он и рассмеялся.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] «Побег из тюрьмы» — карточки игры «Монополия», которые позволяют игроку тут же покинуть клетку «тюрьмы» без потери хода.
> 
> [2] Всеамериканский спортсмен — почетное спортивное звание в США. Присваивается спортсменам с наивысшими достижениями в любительских видах спорта. Критерии присваивания звания зависят от конкретного вида спорта, а также от правил спортивной федерации, ассоциации или атлетической комиссии, которая проводит отбор номинантов. Вцелом, звание всеамериканского спортсмена получают только самые результативные атлеты (как правило, первая восьмерка) или команда в рамках года в конкретном виде спорта. 
> 
> [3] Квотербек — позиция игрока команды нападения в американском и канадском футболе, самая заметная фигура в команде любого уровня, особенно в колледжах и профессиональных командах. Квотербек получает мяч практически во всех атакующих розыгрышах и несёт большую ответственность за выбор игровой комбинации и за принятие решения во время её исполнения.


End file.
